Lifeforce Tenka
Lifeforce Tenka (known as Codename: Tenka in the US) is a first-person shooter for PC and PlayStation released in 1997 by Psygnosis. It is also known as just "Tenka" in some other forms of release. The game is set in a futuristic action environment. The player character engages in battle with a number of various armed flying robots, stationary turrets, and bipedal creatures. Overview Codename:Tenka is a first-person shooter developed by Sony Liverpool. In Tenka the player takes the role of Joseph D. Tenka (named after the writer named after Joseph Deacon) as he battles to understand his surroundings and his personal history. The most notable aspect of Tenka is that it was one of the first 3D shooters on Playstation to feature real 3D enemies. In most other respects Tenka is a rather unremarkable game which received moderate critical acclaim and luke-warm sales. A demo of the game appeared on the European version of "Demo 1", a demo disk that was packaged alongside the Playstation. In Europe the game was released as Lifeforce:Tenka. Description Wars and pollution have driven the Earth to chaos. The year is 2096. The remaining colonists' only dream is to leave the planet and establish on Extrevius 328, a corporate conglomerate manufacturing plant for deadly warriors, known as Bionoids. You are Joseph B. Tenka, future Bionoid, very unpleased with the situation, and determined to stop the corporate evil plans. Over 20 missions with detailed briefings can be found in this Doom clone with creepy atmosphere which has been compared to Aliens. Plot Lifeforce Tenka takes place in a dystopian future where a multinational conglomerate, Trojan Incorporated, is in the process of performing presumably unethical genetic experiments. Joseph D. Tenka, the protagonist, discovers the corporation's nefarious activities and sets about bringing them and their genetically engineered army down. Gameplay The weapon design differs from similar games of the time in that instead of the player character acquiring stronger more powerful weapons to add to an accumulated arsenal, weapon modifications are picked up and added to the same weapon (known as the "Self-Generating Polymorphic armoury", or SG-26) and switched between as necessary. Development Development on the game began in earnest in January 1995. The graphics in the game were created using Softimage 3D. With Softimage as the construction tool, the programmers additionally wrote a suite of custom Softimage scene extraction utilities. Since the PlayStation cannot perform perspective correct texture mapping, what senior programmer Martin Linklater called "a dynamic multistage clipping and meshing system" was incorporated in Lifeforce Tenka's graphics engine in order to reduce the effect of warping textures. The development team opted to make the game single-player only. Linklater explained, "The current design for the game does not lend itself to a two-player game. We have chosen to concentrate on a single-player game - which would be the most played version anyway." Reception Lifeforce Tenka received middling reviews. Critics deemed the graphics technically impressive due to the lighting effects and polygonal enemies, but some found them overly dark, making most of the levels appear the same. Most also stated that the game simply did not offer enough new gameplay elements to make it stand out from previous first person shooters. However, GamePro's Atomic Dawg opined that the unintuitive controls for strafing and looking up and down are the game's weak point, and the familiarity of the gameplay is actually what saves it from mediocrity: "... just when you feel like swearing, some ugly mutant charges you, and the ensuing adrenaline rush reminds you why you play video games. Tenka is trigger-happy fun.“ In addition, critics universally praised the bizarre and often gruesome enemy designs. Crispin Boyer of Electronic Gaming Monthly stated that "The spider-head bad guys will give you nightmares.", though he and his three co-reviewers said the game overall lacks excitement and variety. A Next Generation critic similarly remarked, "Occasionally intense, Tenka's gameplay is solid but never frantically drives the player forward the way the best first-person shooters do.” IGN looked at it more optimistically, concluding, "At its heart, Tenka is a good, solid shooter. It won't knock Doom off its throne, but it is strong enough to contend." Glenn Rubenstein of GameSpot judged that though Lifeforce Tenka was one of the better first-person shooters on the market, its high difficulty level and lack of innovation would make it unappealing to all but fans of the genre. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Lifeforce Tenka details of First-person shooter, Development of Who Framed Miku Local Games for Desktop and ROBLOX server on the Tenka Engine, Which was the same game engine are physical effect with Sci-Fi details of The Matrix Themes, The graphics rendering were used with the Lifeforce Tenka Engine, With the GameVision SDK ROBLOX Studios Maya Engine as the first-person shooter. The programmers additionally will AI Machines and Agents whore on the enemies details, Since the legacy with Lifeforce Tenka mentioned cyberpunk themes will artistic and realistic style, What lead art and animation stated: “Full real-time FPS in simulation on segments, The characters will meshing AI program system“ and it open-world design like Tenka level designer. Development Crew External Links Category:1997 video games Category:1997 games Category:Sci-Fi shooter Category:First-Person-Shooter Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:Games scored by Tim Wright Category:Games developed in United Kingdom Category:Sony Liverpool Studios Category:Cyberpunk video games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku